


A Part of Me

by gayscalepa



Category: Waterparks (Band)
Genre: M/M, it's angsty, mentions of drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-06
Updated: 2017-05-06
Packaged: 2018-10-28 18:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 543
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10836801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayscalepa/pseuds/gayscalepa
Summary: a one shot based off of a part of me by neck deep.





	A Part of Me

**Author's Note:**

> this was originally posted to my wattpad, @floralandfucking. this version is edited and doesn't contain the lyrics.

It was a mutual agreement. Somewhat. Geoff didn't see their relationship going places and thought it was better if they were just best friends. Awsten didn't necessarily want that, but he would do anything to make him happy. The phrase 'I love you' was rarely said in the relationship, but it was thrown around heavily when they were just friends. Awsten couldn't drop all the times they made blanket forts, all the times they went to the beach, all the times they kissed.

During the end of of their relationship, Geoff was finishing up his final degree in fashion design. Awsten was usually a help, besides when he got in the way during sewing time. There was a few times that he was actually sent out of the house because he was being such a distraction. After they had ended their romantic connections, Awsten seemed more reckless. Not to mention he accidentally set this stove on fire. Geoff kept Awsten alright, but without him he was practically a danger to himself. The brunette was the part of Awsten that kept him tame.

When Awsten got deep in thought, he started thinking about what it would be like to be with Geoff again. Sure, they were best friends but that's not exactly what he wanted; he just wanted Geoff to be happy. Sometimes in these moments, Awsten would send out messages, saying how he wanted him to be happy. Geoff, being nice, replied honestly, saying it was better if they were just friends. The blue haired boy claimed he couldn't play whatever games they were playing, but he continued on calling Geoff his best friend.

Over the summer, Geoff would spend most of his time alone, but when it got too much he just had Awsten come over for a bit. They'd hang out like best friends would, not ex-lovers. Then when Awsten left, Geoff would say, "Bye Awsten, let's do this again, yeah?" and he would just nod. When Awsten went to bed that night, his thoughts all contained his blue eyed best friend. The next morning, nothing would happen. He wouldn't act on his feelings, he kept them away; just to keep Geoff happy.

Geoff was practically independent after he got a job at some big, high end fashion company. There was no more plan b's, it was all plan a's right now for him. On the weekends, he'd hang out with Awsten while he drew designs. Neither of the boys found it awkward at this point. One night, they had been drinking. Geoff had more than Awsten, way more. Things started to unfold, event by event. They always said "drunken words are sober thoughts."

Little to no avail, nothing happened between the two that night; not even a kiss. I guess it was true. They were better off as best friends, not lovers. Even alcohol couldn't change that.

Over the years, Geoff got bigger and bigger in the fashion field while Awsten was still working at a music store. Sometimes dreams don't turn out correctly, and you just have to do whatever to keep yourself afloat. They never grew apart, even when Geoff got married to some other man.

They will still be a part of each other. Forever and always.


End file.
